


What's In a Name?

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Dreams, End of the World, F/F, Falling In Love, Gore, Guys it seems like fluff but this gets intense, I'm warning you, Love, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Smut, Some Fluff, hehehe i'm so excited for this, wow a lot of dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>27 year old Dipper Pines is an accomplished monster hunter and writer who's moving to Oregon City to further his career. While wandering around, he bumps into none other than Bill Cipher who, somehow, managed to get a hold of a human body. Neither of the two recognize each other. That is, until, Bill finds out Dipper's name. He decides that he's going to keep his identity a secret from Pine Tree .. for now. But of course, nothing is ever as it first appears to be. Nothing. Not even this tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger

He wasn't watching where he was going. But then again, when was he ever?   
    Dipper's nose was buried deep within the aged yellow pages of his latest find; a monster book that went into vivid detail about many of the wild creatues he's fought, defeated, and dreamed about over the past years. When he was younger, he focused on smaller things such as jackalopes that were more of a nusicance than a threat. As he grew up, the beasts slowly grew more and more dangerous. People took notice. The demand for his services grew more and more, and before he knew it, he was a famous monster hunter. Since that time, he'd decided to write a book on proper monster hunting techniques so that other people could defend themselves. He was only one man, after all. There was only so much he could do.   
    Apparently, bumping into strangers on the sidewalk was one of them. He collided with another person and fell over.   
    "Crap.. I'm so sorry, I wasn't-" He stopped talking as his brown eyes laid upon the face of the stranger. He was extremely attractive upon a first look. Parting over to one side of his head was hair was like shining spun gold weaved together in such a manner that would have even the most fashionable person green with envy. On the other side it was a rich obsidian black that seemed to extend underneath the yellow. His eyes- or eye, one of them was covered by his hair- was the exact same color as the gold part to his hair. Dipper silently wondered if he was wearing contacts, or if somehow his actual eye color really was this brilliant shade of yellow. His skin was slightly darker, like he spent a large amout of his time outside. As he stood up, Dipper could tell he was also rather tall, as well. He was garbed in a white, button-up shirt and black dress pants, making him look like he just came from some sort of meeting. A box sat on its side, and multitudes of folders, papers, and different writing materials spilled out onto the concrete. Dipper snapped himself out of his little 'gay moment' about the man and rushed to right-side the box and start putting the objects back in it.   
    "I wasn't paying attention at all, and now I even manage to spill out all this important stuff... damn it." Dipper quickly said, feeling an embarrased blush rise to his cheeks. Not only had he been reckless and clumsy, he'd been reckless and clumsy in front of someone like...  _like this._  
    Much to his surprise- and annoyance, almost- the man let out a laugh. "You worry too much. It's fine, really. I was just going to go home and burn this all anyways. But, if you really feel  _that_  bad about it, I suppose I know just how you could make it up to me." he said, grinning upon the last sentence.   
    Dipper knew the man was milking the situation for all he could get out of it. It slightly annoyed him, but he did just knock him over. And that grin... it made his knees feel oddly weak. He was suddenly glad he was kneeling down at the moment.   
    "Alright, what do you want?" Dipper cocked an eyebrow. This situation felt familiar; he just couldn't figure out how.   
    "You can pick up that box and bring it to my apartment." He said. Dipper obligied, of course, as he stood up and grabbed the two handles of it. The blonde man started walking- towards his apartment, Dipper asummed, and he followed directly behind him.  
    They didn't make idle chatter. They just walked. And it was awkward. Dipper looked up once, mouth open to speak, but once he saw the man's contorted face that looked lost in thought and he shut it. After an excrutiatingly long twenty-minute walk, they finally reached the door to the man's apartment. He reached into his black pocked and pulled out a keychain. On it were several keys, all slightly different in appearance, color, and shape. A golden triangle charm dangled from it, and another sharp tinge of deja vuu hit the brunette like a train. There was something... something so familiar about this man. It irked him to no end that he couldn't figure out what.   
    "Put the box down over there. Since you've been such a good huma-  I mean, samutarian, I'd like to take you to a cafe. Its just downstairs, in the lobby." He said. Dipper felt his stomach suddenly growl in demand for food, and he quickly walked into the dark apartment- the man hadn't turned on the light, and he had no idea where the light switch even was- placed the box down, and scurried back out. The man locked the door behind them and led him downstairs.   
    It was a very nice cafe, surprisingly. Cream tiles lined the floor, accented by modern-looking oak furniture held together by silver metal. Brown paint covered all four walls with its rich color. Green potted plants were shoved against walls and in between tables, really tying together all the different colors of the room. A long counter with baristas standing behind its massive presence beconed to new customers, and drew a line of about five or so people that now included the two men. One by one, each of the customers were helped. The man and Dipper recieved their caffine-injected beverages and decided to sit down at a two-person table right near one of the large windows. Dipper placed the books he was carrying earlier in his lap, not wanting to put them on the dirty floor nor on the table to avoid risk of something spilling on them.   
    "I suppose I should thank you for that." The man said, taking a sip out of his coffee. Another customer quickly passed by their table, stirring up just enough wind to blow the napkins onto the floor. Dipper noticed this and bent down to pick the scattered paper. As he did so, his books tumbled onto the floor.   
    "Shit..." He quietly cursed. Forgetting the napkins, he reached out to grab his books, but another hand snatched them up before he could. The hand belonged to the man, who was now looking at the covers of the books.  
    "These are both by... Dipper Pines?" The man's eyes widened. He seemed to recognize the name, but he didn't let on. He collected himself and placed the books down on the table. Dipper quickly grabbed them. "So, are you a fan of his?"   
    "No, actually... I am the author. That's my name. Dipper Pines."   
    The man nearly spat out his coffee. He shook his head and smiled, extending a hand out to him.   
    "I suppose, since I know your name now, I should say mine. I'm... William Rehpic." William said. Dipper took his hand and they shook.   
 _Rephic... that's an odd last name..._


	2. Roommates

-Bill POV-

    Bill took another sip of his coffee, the warm brown and white liquid warming the lining of his esophagus. He was still in complete shock that this man was pine tree. After this long time, how had he managed to write a book without him knowing? When he thought about it, however, he realized he didn't really keep up with human news or events. I guess I really should start paying more attention to such things... He forgot that he was no longer in the small town of Gravity Falls where even the smallest things, such as Lazy Susan making pie, were passed around so quickly the entire town would be at her doorstep by that night with hungry stomachs that were waiting for the delicious baked good to be served to them. Honestly, he was rather ashamed of himself  for being caught off guard so much. He was supposed to be an all-seeing, all-knowing dream demon. He was supposed to be the one to throw people for a loophole. He was supposed to be the one getting people to lie- not the other way around. His reputation as a demon was going to go downhill at this rate.   
    "So, Dipper. Why are you in Oregon City?" He asked, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible while also getting every tid bit of information Dipper was willing to offer. Luckily for him, the man seemed to feel positively towards him and quite happily obliged.   
    "There's a small town, Gravity Falls, not too far from here. I'm moving here so I can still be in a big city, but also be close to there as well. If you didn't already notice by my books, I'm a monster hunter-slash-enthusiast. Even though the supernatural is scattered all about the world, a large concentration of it is located in the woods of that small town." Dipper looked down at his lap where his books sat, smiling with nostalgia. "I went there for the first time when I was twelve. There wasn't that many people that actually believed me, at first. But once some people were out of the way, monsters started coming out of the woodwork. I had a journal, you see, that showed me just how to defeat those monsters. I was able to use it to defend them. Monsters finally learned that they weren't going to get anywhere with me in that town, so they spread out and multiplied. Now they're all over the continent. Word of me being able to defeat them spread, and before I knew it, people all over were demanding for me to come get rid of them." Dipper took a sip of his own beverage, and his face was beaming with pride. 

-Dipper POV-

    Dipper was surprised he just let out his almost-entire-life's-story. Even more surprising was the expression William wore upon his face. It wasn't of boredom, but of pure amusement. It surprised him, but in a good way.   
    "Sounds like you've had a very successful life. Heh, I wish I could say the same for myself." William said. "Remember all that stuff I had you carry? That was all stuff from my old office. I was fired today." He shook his head. "They thought I was 'too crazy and aggressive.'"   
    Dipper laughed a bit at that, earning a look from William.   
    "No, I'm... you seem like such a calm person, I would never guess that you'd be fired from a job for those reasons." Dipper said quietly. William smiled and shook his head.   
    "So I take it you need an apartment to live in. I know its a bit, ah, spur of the moment, but how would you like to share an apartment with me? Since I know lack a proper means of income, I'll need some way to pay the bills. You seem to have a pretty well-paying job. If you get my drift."   
    Dipper thought about it for a second. "So basically, you'll let me stay with you as long as I pay the bills?"  
    William nodded. "You won't have to pay for new furniture, or anything like that as if you were going to buy your own apartment. And having a companion in the house never hurts." William then winked one of his golden eyes at Dipper, and to him it looked like the flipping of a coin in bright light. Dipper could feel heat rising to his cheeks. He wondered exactly what sort of 'companion' William was implying.   
    William stood up, causing the bottom of the chair to scrape against the tiles. He pushed it back in, grabbed his now empty cup and walked over to the trashcan. Dipper stood up, grabbing his books and his coffee as well, and pushed in his chair. He quickly walked over to where William stood, and they simultaneously tossed the white cups into the trash. They fell in with a swoosh, and the two men walked out of the cafe and back up the staircase to where the apartment was.   
    William once again fished his keys out of his pocket and opened up the door to his apartment. He held it open and motioned for Dipper to walk inside first, much like a gentleman would do. Dipper sent him a wide smile as he walked inside. William walked in behind him.   
    "So where's the light sw-" Dipper began to ask, but the sudden hand had cut him off. William had stood directly in front of him and reached forward, hitting the light switch that happened to be just beside where the younger man stood. Taking away the light switch, it would look like Dipper had been pinned against the wall by the blonde. He could feel the extreme heat rising up to his face, and when the light popped on, it became obvious to William, as well, who simply snickered and walked further into the apartment.   
    Dipper looked around at his new surroundings. It was a medium-sized apartment, and all the rooms- excluding the bathroom and bedroom, of course- seemed to be connected, giving it an open feel. All of the walls were painted a warm yet light shade of yellow, and wood furniture was scattered about in the appropriate places. First walking in he stood in the wood-floored living room. Surprisingly, there was no tv. Instead, a desk and several book cases were pushed against the walls, and in the center was a single red love seat that had a square coffee table sitting in front of it. Several books and a random assortment of papers were scattered randomly about. There were three white doors in the wall, but none stood open, leaving it to the imagination what was behind each one. Looking farther back was the kitchen that began right where the wood floors of the living room ended and the tiles of the kitchen began. It had, of course, a refrigerator, oven, and microwave, cabinets, and a few spaces for preparing food and such.   
    William had already plopped down on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table and extending his long arms out on either side of himself. Dipper walked over and leaned against the wall awkwardly, not quite sure what to do with himself. William noticed this and snickered.   
    "Don't be shy, Dipper. Make yourself at home, I insist." He moved his hand in an arch in front of him.   
 _I plan on keeping a close eye on you, pine tree..._


	3. Chapter 3

**BEFORE YOU READ, THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE TRIGGERING. IT CONTAINS MENTIONS OF POSSIBLE RAPE AND KIDNAP SCENARIOS.**  
  
The slender vehicle slowly stopped, its iron wheels screeching on the tracks like nails being run down an old chalkboard. He quickened his pace, arriving at the yellow line that separated normal concrete with the empty void that led onto the tracks right as its doors slid apart and people shuffled inside. Among them was Dipper Pines. Today he wore a pair of plain blue jeans- nothing fancy- his favorite grey hoodie with sleeves rolled up to a little bit lower than his elbows, and some dirty, old, black converse that he'd had for God knows how long. But as long as he looked decent, it didn't really matter what he was wearing. Seeing that all the seats were taken, he walked over to where the triangular handles hung from a pole suspended across the ceiling. As the subway started to move again, he jerked forward a bit, holding onto the base of the handle tightly as to make sure he didn't' fall over.   
    Today, the two- William and Dipper- were both going to run errands for around the house. William was off taking care of getting a new bed and a few cleaning supplies, while Dipper was getting groceries. The previous night, he'd looked inside the smaller fridge and noticed the great lack of any sort of non-perished item within it. When confronted, William said that he'd been getting take-out for the past few months simply because his work schedule hadn't allowed him to cook. Or even monitor his ingredient supply. This spurred on Dipper to look high and low, and he ended up making a huge list of things that William needed for his home. He was obviously annoyed, but complied with the brunette's request anyways.   
    They both left the house and walked off in separate directions, despite the furniture store and grocery store being very close to one another. Maybe William knew of another store that Dipper didn't? He wasn't sure; after all, he'd only been in town for a few weeks and looking at home furnishings had never been a priority of his.   
    Two women suddenly appeared on either side of him. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered him, but something seemed... strangely off about these two. They kept looking back and forth between each other and him, and suddenly, one of them- the blonde- put a hand up against the wall, pinning him to it. He looked up into her eyes, finding nothing but lust and other evil sensations within them. Her cherry-red lips parted as she began to speak.  
    "Hey, you're pretty hot. How about you come spend the day with us, eh?" She licked her lips. Dipper slinked back as far as he could, only to come into contact with the hard, metal wall. He shook his head and waved his hands, screaming internally for them to go away. "N-no, I'm fine, I have things to do today-"  
    "Aw, I'm sure we can get you to make some time! Can't we, Isabella?" She looked at the other woman whom had a large amount of red hair tied back in a pony tail. She smirked and nodded, then put her arm against the wall and pinned him to it, so now both women had trapped him. He shook from fear, scared of what these two would do to him.  
    "R-really, I have a lot of things I need to get to today, so I'll have to pass your offer..." He said, wishing he could make himself disappear into the metal wall and never be seen again. The blonde shot out her hand, death gripping his wrist to the point where it hurt.   
        "Stop being a little piss baby. Men are  _supposed_  to love being offered something like this." She growled impatiently. Dipper started shaking, and hot tears flowed down his face. His lips quivered, and his head started shaking back and forth violently in protest to what these women were saying. He squinted his eyes shut, trying to escape to his mind. As he was about to scream out for help, the grip on his wrist suddenly let go. He looked up, eyes begging to find someone he knew. That beg became reality. The man now standing in front of him that was sending death glares to either woman was William.   
    "W-who are you?!" The blonde demanded to know. Both she and her accomplice had backed away, a nervous look on their faces. They were obviously afraid of William- which, in this case, was a good thing.   
    "None of your goddamn business who I am." He said. His voice rolled out deep and menacing, like he was a demon spawn. He flicked his head to the side at them. "Fuck off, before I shove you outta this damn train." The two women immediately nodded and slinked back into the crowd, and Dipper swore he could hear them whimpering. He looked up, his brown eyes meeting the golden one of William's whose threatening glare had turned to concerned and worried.   
    "Did they scratch you? Hit you?" He asked as he inspected Dipper up and down with his eyes. He shook his head.   
    "William, I'm fine, I- wait, I thought... didn't we go off in different directions? How did we end up on the same train?" He raised an eyebrow, and William simply shrugged. He was doing his best at the moment to conceal a grin.  
    "Call it luck, fate, whatever."   
    The train suddenly pulled to a stop, and the metal doors opened. People poured out into the station, including William and Dipper. They walked up the stairs and onto the busy street. As they walked towards the store, Dipper found that William was walking... quite close to him. Dipper shook it off as the man was simply being nervous over what just happened... but it made him feel oddly giddy.   
    After a short walk, they reached the two stores they needed to enter. They decided to split up, and meet each other outside when they were finished. As Dipper watched William head into the store, the giddy feeling from before disappeared. He figured it was just his nerves finally calming down  
    He rushed through the store, throwing things off the shelf and into the buggie. A few boxes and cans were crushed, but he was too busy running to the next aisle to even notice. People gave him strange glances, but he didn't notice. As he was hastily throwing apples into a plastic bag, his mind hit a curious thought that made him pause and think.  _Why the hell am I rushing so much? It's not because... I want to see William again? No, that's stupid. God, Dipper, stop being a complete idiot._  He sighed and put a hand on his face, then calmly started tying up the apple bag and placing it in the cart. Luckily, he was finished. Dipper walked up to the register, paid for the groceries, and walked back out of the store. William was talking to a man in a truck that had 'Roy's Great Beds' printed on the side of it. The two men nodded, and William turned to see that Dipper was walking up right beside him.   
    "Oh hey, this guy is going to give us a ride home. I bought the bed, and they're even going to deliver it to the apartment for us!" He walked around to the other side of the truck and opened the door, then waved to the inside. "Ladies first, I insist."   
    Dipper rolled his eyes and got in the truck, and it was obvious the man behind the wheel was trying to suppress a laugh as William climbed inside and slammed the door shut behind him. The man drove forward suddenly before Dipper had a chance to put his seat belt on, and he should have went forward flying. But two arms shot out and wrapped themselves around him, causing him to simply fall back into his seat.   
    "I- t-thanks, William." Dipper said, feeling his face turn a bright red. This was practically an embrace, whether or not he was about to fly face first out the windshield. The blonde simply smiled and nodded, and let go of him. The rest of the way home, Dipper stared fixedly at his lap while the driver suppressed a smirk and William stared at the window, seemingly not caring about it at all.  
    Once they pulled up to their apartment building, all three men got out of the car. William decided to let Dipper go ahead with the groceries while the other he and the other man brought the bed upstairs. Within thirty minutes, they'd brought it up and had set it up in the bedroom. William had pushed his bed against one wall, and they set up the new bed against the other. The man left, and it was just the two men once again.   
    Looking at the clock, Dipper noticed that it was already about six.  _I should start making dinner soon._  "Hey, what do you want for dinner?" He shouted. William walked into the room, and he was glanced down, reading a book he held in one hand. With his free one, he ruffled Dipper's messy mop of hair and sent a smirk at him.   
    "Whatever you want, Pi- ah, Dipper." He said. Dipper raised an eyebrow at him, but ignored whatever the man was about to call him. Honestly, he didn't care to know what he was about to be called. But for some reason, he couldn't get it off his mind for the rest of his night. It was like some strange case of deja-vuu had hit him, but he couldn't figure out from where or what.   
    Dipper made dinner and they ate, chatting about simple things like the crazy neighbor and what jobs William was looking into. After a while, they finished eating and headed off to bed. Dipper faced the wall, allowing him to think about the stuff that had happened today. Before he could get his thoughts in order, however, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. The oven isn't the only thing that's hot

Dipper woke up the next morning groggy as hell. He learned the hard way that he could never sleep in a new place and even attempt to get a good night's rest, even when the bed was practically made of clouds. He threw the soft sheets off of his body, throwing both legs over the side of the bed. The urge to fall backwards and go to sleep again almost overpowered him, but a large clatter and some mild laughter snapped him right out of drowsiness. Quickly glancing over, it was obvious William was already up and out of bed. Was he the cause of this?  
    Dipper quickly shuffled out into the main part of the apartment. "William, what are you-" He stopped once his eyes laid themselves upon the mess that was the kitchen. Random appliances, tools, and various hardware items were scattered. Everywhere. Right in the middle of the metal pandemonium was William, a metal pipe- that had presumably been taken from the sink, or at least Dipper hoped that's where it came from- was dropped on his largest toe, blood pooling around it. But that wasn't the truly horrifying part. William was... laughing?   
    "Oh, Dipper! Good morning! You came in at the best part. You see, I was trying to-"   
    "What the _fuck_ are you doing? There is a _metal pipe on your foot_  and you're laughing?" He ran over, gently removing the pipe off of William's foot. "Your toe is probably broken..."   
    William snapped out of his moment of painful bliss. He would regenerate rather quickly, and if Dipper saw him do such, he'd know there was something up with him. He'd get suspicious. "I like pain, calm down kid. Yeesh." He lunged for a napkin on the counter and pressed it against his toe, more or less so that Dipper wouldn't see it rather than to prevent blood from getting everywhere. Not like blood hadn't been spilled in the apartment before.   
    "Alright, well.. what are you doing, then? What's with the mess?" Dipper asked, carefully inspecting one of the boxes. It was something extremely simple and cheap, obviously, because of the low price sticker on it.   
    "All of these appliances are old and broken. I've been meaning to get new ones, and you spurred me on to change them!" He said, a wide grin on his face. William was obviously proud of what he was doing, despite the loss of blood he was suffering from.   
    "Let me help you, then. You'll be at this all day, otherwise, if you do it by yourself." Dipper went over to the nearest empty box and started to open it, the thousands of foam packing beans scattering about all over the place. Upon reading a manual, he discovered that it was to a new oven. He successfully managed to pull out the metallic box-like thing, studying it before opening up the manual that gave somewhat confusing instructions on what you should do prior to actually plugging it into the wall socket.   
    "Alright, so you put the wrench here, and turn to the right..." he read off with tools than William, who was watching him with much curiosity.   
    "How do you know that isn't lying?" he questioned. Dipper grinned and opened his mouth to laugh, but his smile fell as soon as he saw the expression on William's face.   
    "You're completely serious, aren't you?"   
    "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" William tilted his head to the side and raised one of his eyebrows. Dipper, though, started re-concentrating on the oven. He'd finished doing the primary set up, and now all that was left was to push it into place among-st the counters. He rolled up his sleeves, preparing to pick up something he  _probably_  wasn't going to be able to. "Here goes nothing..."  
    Placing his fingers underneath the metal bottom ledge that protruded out, he heaved upwards with his back muscles, straining. He lifted it up ever so slightly. It didn't take long before he teetered and gravity did its job of plummeting it to the ground. He sat down, exhausted and sighed. "Well shit." He was angry and embarrassed he couldn't lift it.   
    William walked over in front of him, rolling up his own sleeves. He peeked over his own shoulder and sent him a crazy little grin. "Let me get it for ya, Dipper." He slowly bent down, attaching his fingers to the same place Dipper had his own just a few mere moments ago. Dipper, though, wasn't at all looking at the stove. His attention was fixated on the muscles that were obvious through William's shirt now that the fabric was being pulled tightly against his skin. He could feel a flood of blush rise up and seemingly incinerate his face with its warm heat.  _Holy shit holy shit holy motherfucking shit-_  his mind battled against letting his eyes wander, a battle his eyes won rather easily. Over his shoulder, down his back, the top of his hips, his-  
    "There we go." William nodded at his work. Turning around he placed his hands on his hips, grinning at Dipper. "What do you-" He saw the red that was practically everywhere on his face. He kneed down so that he was at eye level with the brunette and curiously raised an eyebrow. "Why is your face all... flushed?"   
    Dipper's eyes widened as the man got closer and closer to him. "I-Its nothing!" He jumped up, William's eyes following his every movements. "I'll be right back!" he ran as fast as he could into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind himself. He threw up his hands onto his face, rubbing it.  _What even WAS that? Do all guys get so flustered at the sight of other guy's muscles? Wait... am I... gay?_  Dipper slowly lowered his hands. He never even thought about his sexual orientation. The only thing he ever thought about it was that all women lately seemed so... not for him. The thought of dating, or even kissing, one wasn't interesting at all. He just thought he had no drive. But now that he thought about it, even letting his mind wander far enough to thinking about that sort of thing with  _William..._ He almost screamed as his entire body lit on fire again.   
    "You alright in there? Don't tell me that ovens make you feel violently ill."  _Speak of the devil._  William knocked on the bathroom door, his ear pressed against the cool wood.   
    "I-I'm fine, William! Just go away!"   
    "I think I at least deserve an explanation as to why you're acting like this!" he said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. From the other side, William could hear Dipper growling.   
    "YOU'RE the one who owes ME an explanation!" Dipper shouted. He clenched both fists tightly to the point where it almost drew blood.   
    "That doesn't even make any sense!" William retaliated back. From inside the room, the growling had been replaced with a deep sigh. A moment later, the door opened, exposing a guilt-stricken brunette man.   
        There was a long pause.  
    "Forget it. Let's just go back to what we were doing before." He said, walking past the confused blonde. Turning around, he hid his real emotions and the battle that was going on inside him with a grin, then continued walking into the kitchen. "Those appliances aren't going to install themselves." 


	5. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for +100 kudos! If any of you lovely readers ever feel an urge to make some fan art, my Tumblr is illuminatidoritojesus 
> 
> Thanks!!

  Dipper had gotten stuck making dinner. Well, not so much stuck doing it but he simply feared how well William could cook, since the old kitchen didn't look like it had been used in ages and piles of take out boxes could be found in the trash. When confronted, William simply gave a shrug and said he saw no reason to make his own nourishment when other people were willing and able to do it for him. Dipper tried explaining to him that such things should be taken more as a special luxury and that they were rather expensive after awhile, but William was having none of it.   
    He'd already started up the new oven. Even if it was old, he felt like it was some sort of honor being able to be the first one to cook on the new appliance. He filled a large pot with water, putting it down on the top of the oven to boil. Boy he was glad that Mabel showed him how to cook. Speaking of which, he'd have to call her and see how she was doing. She'd probably love to hear all about this William fellow. Screams emitting from both his twin and Pacifica were already resonating throughout his head.   
    "Alright, now I need to let this cook for twenty minutes." He said after pouring a box of macaroni into the circular cooking object. Dipper hoped he appreciated good mac-and-cheese, because that's about all he could remember. He place the silver top on the pot and whipped his phone out of his rear pocket and dialed his sister's number.   
    "Hello?" Said a high-pitched, obviously female voice.   
    "Hey, sis." Dipper said, smiling as he walked into the living room and plopped himself down on the couch. William was 'out' somewhere- where this somewhere was, he didn't know.   
    "Bro bro!" Mabel squealed. She sounded like she was about to hop right out of the phone and constrict him in a tight hug. "So, how's it going?"   
    "Great, actually. I actually managed to find someone to live with-" a loud gasp cut him off.   
    "Dipper Pines, you already have a boyfriend?" She asked, giggling. Classic Mabel. Dipper could feel himself blushing already.   
    "N-no, Mabel, it's not like that-"   
    "What's his name? What kind of personality does he have? Is he cute?!" She was almost screaming into  the phone.  
    "His name is William. He's... mature? Nice, I guess. And..." he whispered, "yea, he is kind of cute-"   
    "I knew it! Alright, Mabel the love expert is here to help you with your new love target! Leave it to me." She giggled.   
    "M-Mabel! He is not my 'love target'." Dipper sighed and crossed his arms. "He's a friend."   
    "Denial!" She laughed. "You're in denial~" Before Dipper could retaliate again, the buzzer for the oven set off, sending him flying off to the kitchen.   
    "Mabel, I'll talk to you later the macaroni is about to overcook. Love ya, sis." he said, pressing 'end call' and sliding the phone into his back pocket. He turned the dial down on the oven, feeling satisfied with how smoothly it turned. He took the pot off the stove and placed it in the sink to let it cool just as William opened the door and sauntered in.   
    "Hey, kid." he said, taking off his shoes and jacket. Dipper turned and gave him a small smile to him, to which the blonde returned to him. "Glad to see your 'cooking' hasn't burned down my house yet." he said, winking at him. Dipper's face turned slightly red, and he tried his best to hide a small dorky grin growing on his face. William noticed, however, and couldn't help but laugh at it a bit.   
    "Hey, it'll be ready in a few minutes." Dipper said, grabbing out two plates and setting them down on the small table. William nodded, then headed off for the bedroom to which the two shared. Dipper mixed in the cheese, letting the already hot macaroni do the melting process for him. Whilst waiting, he placed out other necessary things onto the table such as the silver forks. He squinted as he opened the utensil drawer, seeing a strange red splotch on the inside of it. He shrugged it off. It was probably just something that spilled and certainly not... what else it could be.   
    "Hey, its-" he shouted, stopping as he turned around and saw the man right behind him. He blushed again, looking away nervously. What was this? "Oh, you're right there. Dinner's ready." He said, shuffling away to the kitchen to retrieve the food. William hummed happily and sat down. His mouth was watering at the wafting smell emmitting from the recently cooked meal. He looked like he was about to dive face first into the pot as Dipper put it upon the table and sat down himself, grinning at how eager the man was for such a childish food.   
    They both grabbed hearty portions of the mac and cheese. William smiled the entire time, seeming to enjoy every last bite. "Like it?" Dipper questioned.  
    William nodded. "What is this called?" He asked with a mouthful.   
    "Mac-n-cheese. Have you never had it before?" the brunette cocked an eyebrow in curious question, and nearly gasped as the man before him shook his head.   
    "Well that probably explains why you like my shitty cooking so much." He laughed, shrugging. William leaned forward and rested his chin on his palm, smirking with something Dipper had yet to see out of him that had his heart racing.   
    "Dipper, I'm sure everything you cook is wonderful." he said, smirking. Dipper's entire face lit up with an invisible flame that made him sure his head was on fire.       
    "I-I'm going to take my plate to the sink!" he shouted, hopping up nervously. As he shot up out of his chair, the corner of his foot caught on the table leg and he crashed to the floor. The plate shattered, a shrapnel burying itself in Dipper's finger.   
    "Ouch..." he said, sitting up. He was facing away from the table as so that he didn't see the figure approaching behind him, wrapping its strong arms around Dipper that sent him into a complete blushing frenzy.  
    "W-William, what are you doing?" he asked, shivering at the man's touch. The blonde carefully pulled out the sharp glass from his finger- and then very much to Dipper's surprise- brought his finger up to his mouth and let his sleek tongue wrap around and drink up the blood that dripped out. He squeaked and nervously shuffled around. William found this rather amusing.   
    "S-stop that." Dipper said, trying to sound as serious as possible. But secretly, far back within the recesses of his mind, he didn't quite mind this too much.   
    "What? I was just trying to be a little..." He leaned in, sending hot breath on Dipper's neck. "hygienic." Dipper didn't know why, but the way in which he said that made him squirm and blush and...  _want him._       
    "Licking a cut isn't hygienic!" Or was it? "That'll spread bacteria."   
    "You know..." he whispered, running a finger down Dipper's arm. "They say that the tongue is an easy way to keep many, many different parts of the human body clean." He smirked. Even the tips of Dipper's ears were bright scarlet at this point. With no warning, he hopped up and contently trotted off, leaving Dipper sitting on the floor a hot and bothered mess.


	6. I Don't

   Two somewhat uneventful months passed after that. They fell into a routine of groggily waking up, William trudging out of the house, never saying where he was headed off to- complaining the entire time, may he add- while Dipper stayed home and tended to the house. It was like they were a married couple. William's flirtatiousness truly shone through, as he continued riling up Dipper over and over again with little taunts and teases. Ah, but by far was the popsicle.   
 ~~~  
    There would come days where William would sleep in until two or three in the afternoon and not actually go anywhere. Today was one of those days. As Dipper was in the middle of staying snuggled up on the couch, researching and writing part of his most recent novel, the man slowly shuffled out from his dark sleeping den and into the light of the living.   
    "Afternoon, groggy grumps." Dipper said, peeking up at him. He was surprised the usual 'do not fucking touch me or I'll tear your balls off and shove them down your throat' expression wasn't on his face; actually, he was even practically smiling as he walked. "Woah, someone slept on the right side of the bed for once." William did little more than smirk at him and walked over to the window, peering out of it.   
    "Let's go over there." he said, pointing to a large park across the street. Dipper stood up and walked over, realizing what he was talking about. He had always wanted to go but after that little encounter with the two women on the subway he'd developed a fear of going anywhere outside the house by himself.  
    "I like the sound of that. Let me get my shoes on, and we can go." he said, walking over to the door and slipping on his shoes. William did the same, except about twice as fast and twice as eagerly as him. He reminded Dipper of an overexcited child about to go swing and play on the playground. It brought a large grin to his face. "Calm down, calm down!" he chuckled. "You're like a little kid."   
    "Oh hush, I'm excited." He said, opening up the door and letting Dipper out behind him. He reached into his pocket and closed the lock, the same strange triangular charm dangling in the way. Was Dipper imagining things or was it faintly glowing? 'Probably just the reflecting light,' he told himself.   
    After a trip down the elevator and out the doors, they eagerly crossed the street and entered through the fancy but simple gate of the park. Various people of various ages could be seen doing an assortment of relaxing activities. For now, he and William stuck to walking on the path rather closely. It seemed now that whenever they walked together, they were always touching.   
    Off in the distance a bit, a small mobile ice cream stand could be seen run by a figure garbed in a blue apron. William lit up like a small child for the second time that day. "Come on, let's go get some." He said as he whisked him away to the frozen treat vendor.       
    "What can I get you two fine gentlemen today?" the employee asked, a fake corporate-company smile plastered on his pale and rounded face. William didn't seem to notice, though, and pointed to a popsicle.       
    "I'll take one lemon popsicle." A shiver ran down Dipper's spine. Lemon? Ew. He disliked lemons very much.   
    "I'm alright." Dipper said, putting up a hand and shaking his head as the man looked towards him.   
    "That'll be $3." He said, extending his hand. William slapped the money in his hands and greedily took the popsicle from him and began unwrapping it and walking away. He haphazardly threw the white wrapper onto the ground, earning a huff and head shake from Dipper who picked up the litter and threw it in the proper place- the waste bin.   
    "So why lemon?" Dipper asked as he caught back up with him. William turned and suddenly plopped down on the grass along the side of the path, looking down the gentle hill that led down.   
    "Lemon tastes good. Plus-" he said, smirking. "it's the color of human flesh."   
    "Odd. You're-" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw the movement the man was making with his tongue. In some sudden bout of sexy attitude, he'd started wrapping his long, thin tongue around the popsicle in a rather seductive manner. He traced along the sides, up, down, around, and back again. Dipper felt his face grow hot. _It's just a popsicle it's just an innocent popsicle-_  he suddenly remembered what William had said the color reminded him of, making his face grow aflame even more. **_IT'S JUST A POPSICLE IT'S JUST A FUCKING GODDAMN POPSICLE-_** Dipper nearly died as William practically stuck the whole thing in his mouth, a look of childish amusement and ecstasy on his face. He pulled it in and out over and over again, and  _was that a fake moan?_  
 ~~~  
    Yes. The popsicle. Interesting times, that was. Times Dipper wasn't sure he'd want to forget or ashamedly remember at the worst of situations.   
    "So you just want a small coffee? Nothing in it?" Dipper said, turning to face the man. He came home early with something- although Dipper didn't know what- clearly irking him. He instantly demanded that he run down and grab him a cup of coffee from the cafe, and not wanting to be murdered, he did as he was asked.       
    "No, nothing." he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. He looked nervous and jittery, almost. Dipper decided he'd try and investigate further once he got back up. For now, he walked out of the door and into the elevator down towards the cafe.   
    Since it was about eight thirty at night, only but a few people were found in the cafe besides the baristas themselves. He approached the counter and ordered, leaning up against the wall peacefully as he waited for the coffee to be maid. There was a younger male sitting up against the window, looking out like he was about to murder someone. He kept peering down at his watch, the... birthmarks on his face looking oddly like hands on a clock. He was going to keep a ten foot radius from that guy. Then there were was another male sitting in a booth seat... talking to himself? He seemed simple enough. Grey hoodie, blonde hair that slowly turned dark underneath, purple headphones. Dipper could hear him muttering from all the way over where he was about some 'Sock' that needed to shut their mouth.   
    "Sir, your order is ready." The barista said, extending her hand to him with coffee in hand. Dipper walked up and took it from her hand, smiling and paying her. "Thank you." He said as he walked out of the cafe and back towards the elevator.  
    Most people expect to hear crappy music when they step inside of an elevator. But that's not what Dipper heard. Instead, an odd gargling and choking noise reverberated in the small box, shooting fear straight into his heart. "What the fuck?" As the door opened, a high pitched scream sounded out through the entire building that was obviously coming from this floor. _Oh my god, is that William? Shit, I have to hurry-_  He ran for the apartment. When he reached the familiar door, he didn't even bother to knock. Instead he kicked down the door, adrenaline pumping through his system like a powerful narcotic.   
    Oh god, he wished he had knocked.   
    Blood literally flooded on the floor. It dripped from everywhere- the furniture, down the walls, from the ceiling; it was like hundreds of bodies had exploded in the small room. Tiny bits and pieces of skin stuck out along with shattered bone fragments. An intestinal track could be seen unraveled along the dining room table, and a decapitated head was sitting right in the sink. As Dipper dared walk further into the apartment, his shoes squished small bits of flesh and pools of blood. A sickening 'shhing' noise, likely from a knife, could be heard sounding from the living room. He sped up his pace, running to try and figure out what the hell was going on.   
    He had ran right into hell. Sitting in the middle of a small mound of carcasses was none other than William Rephic. He was completely bathed in blood. As he heard Dipper's loud gasp and turned around, an insane killer smile was spread across his face. A knife was held in his hand, a still-beating heart in the other.     Dipper pulled up a hand to his mouth, his stomach growing weak. William opened up his arms wide and started to laugh like a madman.   
    "Oh shit, you weren't supposed to see this!~" he said, licking some blood off the corner of his cheek. "Ahaha, but I guess it doesn't even matter now."   
    "W-who are you?" Dipper shakily asked, the contents of his digestive system tempting to come up.   
    "Well, technically, I AM still William. Just do the old switcharoo to my last name, and you have it!~" He said, twirling the knife around like a baton.       
  _His last name is Rephic... alright, C, I, H, P, E-_     
    "Oh my god." Dipper quietly said, falling to his knees. "Bill Cipher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QEFP FP KL ILKDBO X EXMMV PQLOV
> 
> (Credits for the popsicle idea go to the lovely: http://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringIsDull
> 
> Go check em out sometime!)


	7. Making Toys of your Emotions

  Dipper quickly sat up in the small bed, completely covered in cold sweat. His breathing was heavy and his heart was hammering in his chest.  _What even was that?_  It was by far one of the worst dreams he ever had, this coming from someone whose mind had been plagued with the fathoming of a demon for nearly a third of his life. The thing that was truly mind-bending was the odd connection between William and Bill. But was it really that odd? It certainly explained a lot of things, such as the triangles showing up all over the place, his inhuman golden eyes, and his name turned around backwards was, indeed, Cipher. Sort of- the p and the h were swapped around. Dear god, it was so obvious he almost hit his head against the wall.   
    This said man was no where to be found in the small room, his bed even already made up. Dipper walked out of the room in hopes of seeing him. But what would he say?  _I know you're Bill Cipher!_ He was worried of what Bill might do when he found out. Then again it could have been Bill himself who sent him that dream. He was a dream demon, after all.   
    "William?" He quietly approached the living room, making no fast or loud movements. He wasn't in there, nor the kitchen, nor the bathroom. "I guess he must've left earlier today." He sighed in relief and walked back into the kitchen, grabbing a large cup from the top shelf, a pot from the bottom, and coffee grounds from the cabinet in the middle. Since they had no actual coffee maker, he was going to have to make it himself. He'd never bothered to before. It was too much work. But he NEEDED it now, and he wasn't about to make a trip downstairs.  _Not after that dream..._  
    After half an hour or so, he victoriously sipped from his cup with a smug look on his face as he sat down on the couch. "Dipper Pines, you are a true warrior of the kitchen." He said to himself, which actually wasn't even close to being true. He'd nearly burned himself countless times, made a huge mess and had to start over. Twice.   
    He picked up a nearby newspaper and read the title. "Gold industry working at an all-time high." He let out a low chuckle. "Grunkle Stan would've gotten a kick out of this." Dipper looked down solemnly. Stanford had passed away two years prior to this. He wasn't what one could call spry and young when Dipper first visited Gravity Falls. Thirteen years later had turned him into a very old, sick and frail man. It was hard on all of them of course. But none so much as Stanley. He'd been stuck in that portal for thirty years and only aged ten of them. He told Dipper that he'd expected them to grow old together and always have one another's backs. But that obviously wasn't the case.  
    He threw down the newspaper and sighed. Sure, he wanted a distraction, but not that sort of distraction. He got up and picked up a pad and pen he'd left on the table beside the couch and started writing, time seeming to slip by faster than sand in a sleek hourglass.   
     
  
        It was a little after seven when the front door creaked open again, an oddly not-at-all tired William walking in.  _Shit, I never thought of what I should say!_ Dipper had gotten completely engrossed in his writing all day, only stopping to go to the bathroom and get food. Even then, he still brought paper with him to write in between doing other things.  _Great job, DipShit. King of procrastination, where's my award? Oh yea, that's right, Mabel is still making it._  
    Dipper looked up as William came and plopped down next to him on the couch, arms outspread and hanging on the top of it. Neither man said a word to the other. Dipper looked up. He had to say it. Now or never, as they said.   
    "William, I know-" He was silenced by William, who had turned and pressed his lips firmly against his. Dipper let out a small grunt of surprise before easing into the kiss, despite the thing he wanted to say.   
    William knew full and well what Dipper was going to say. He could read minds, after all. He didn't need to confront him about it, at least not now. He wanted this little game, this fantasy, to continue on for just a bit longer. His mouth left Dipper's, tongue sticking out and trailing down his neck. He bit down roughly along the way, leaving red marks he knew wouldn't be going away for awhile.    
    Dipper, despite all efforts not to, couldn't help but let out a rather loud moan of pleasure. "W-william-" he said, his voice shaky. No, he needed to snap out of it. "WILL!" He screamed, pushing the man off of him. Will leaned up from his tongue fest, glaring daggers at him.  
    "I know you don't want me to stop." He whispered in his ear. Dipper shivered at the way his lips brushed the outer regions of his ear delicately. That was true. He didn't want this pleasure- that would surely only get better- to fade away. So he slowly nodded and let him continue.   
    William looked back down and practically ripped Dipper's shirt right off of him. He seemed annoyed as he continued his journey down Dipper, tongue gliding across all the bumps and curves of his body. His knee came up and rubbed right against his bulge, making Dipper gasp loudly and grip at the soft cloth of the couch.  _Oh dear god did he want this so bad why couldn't William stop  teasing him-_  
    William pulled off his own shirt, then went back down and roughly tugged at the seam of Dipper's pants, sliding them down, boxers and all. Dipper's entire face lit up. He'd never been so.. exposed before. At least not in a manner like this. William pulled off the rest of his own clothes and tossed them aimlessly down on the floor. He wasted no movement practically crawling back on top of him, moving himself around so that the tip of his member was just about to grace the opening of Dipper. He paused, then with no warning, quickly jammed himself inside and wrapped his arms tightly around the area below Dipper's arms. Dipper was a complete mess, moaning and arching his back like there was no tomorrow. It only progressively got worse as William grew faster, thrusting in and out quicker and quicker.   
    Dipper's hands wound around William's chest, practically clinging to him as the two climaxed, panting heavily. William's face was completely golden, as Dipper's was completely red. He pulled out and as his lips spoke, a pained expression suddenly shot through his eyes. Dipper saw this and immediately freaked out.  
    "William?" he said softly at first. "William!" Now, he was screaming. What had happened? The man fell down on top of him with a dull thud. Dipper crawled out from under him and tried shaking him. But he didn't stir a bit.   
    He couldn't help but feel like he'd just recieved the last interaction he'd ever have with William ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUHXJLQJ LV D QLFH HVFDSH IURP UHDOLWB


	8. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF GORE. READ WITH CAUTION.

 

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF GORE. READ WITH CAUTION.**

  
  
He refused to believe it. Bill wasn't dead. Could demons even die? He believed they were immortal. Then again, Bill was in a mortal body. If this even was Bill and not 'William' as he claimed to be. He'd re-clothed the body, feeling bad if he just left it exposed so openly like that.   
    It was when the sickening smell of decay wafted throughout the apartment that Dipper knew he was dead.   
    It wasn't all that bad at first. It was comparable to the scent of blue cheese, just on a bit of a more vomit-inducing scale. A little air freshener and everything smelled fine again. He'd go through the refrigerator, trying to convince himself it was just expired grocery products and not a corpse laying on the couch. But hour after hour it became more consuming.  
    That morning after his death was bad.   
    He'd never actually looked at the corpse since the day he died. A large, blue blanket had provided as a visual barrier between the two, and he hadn't dared lifted up the cloth, even just to peek.   
    Today was the morning he made that mistake. Curiosity killed the Dipper, shall we say. He should've seized right from the beginning, when he had to stop to tiptoe around the pools of liquid and blood that had gathered on the floor. But he rebelled against better judgement and carefully looked under the blanket.  
    Will's once beautiful, caramel skin had started shriveling and turned purple, as if someone came along and, in a fit of jealousy, colored over him with an old marker. Both eyes had set deep into his skull, eyelids wrinkling over to replace the space that his eyes once filled. Several spots in his body were completely bloated. Most of his bodily openings were oozing green and pale liquids that stained the couch. If Will had been your coworker you only saw, never actually talked to, you'd never recognize him in the state his face was in.   
    Tears stung and dripped out of Dipper's eyes. This was definitely something he did NOT need to see. Ever. Bile rose to his mouth. He didn't even bother attempting to keep it in as he bent over, half-digested globs of food and drink pouring from his opened mouth. His vomited mixed with Will's pooled up fluids. This brought a whole new meaning to the term 'swap body fluids', of which they'd just done about twenty four hours ago.   
    It was too much for Dipper to handle. He broke down, his own hands wrapping around his shivering figure and gripping either of his arms as he pitifully attempted to control his sobs. His jeans squished around in the nasty mess he'd made on the floor. He'd fucked a man who was dying. God, what if Will was actually dead before he finished? Did he have sex with a corpse? He didn't even know how the man even actually died, for fuck's sake!   
    No, Will- Bill- whoever the hell it was, they couldn't have been dead. This was all a silly little prank. Some awful construction of the mind. Secret government mind experiments gone horribly wrong. It had to be something, anything, other than reality.   
    Dipper's eyes looked up towards the window. He stood up, breath and body shaking violently, peering down at the street below. Everyone looked so peaceful and calm and... and  _fucking ignorant._  Why were they so happy? Why weren't they all screaming and violently vomiting and shaking like  _he_  was? It made no sense. He felt like he should go fix that. Their moods were messed up. He had to fix it. He could fix it.   
    He would fix it.   
    A grin spread across his face. He was going to help someone! He was going to be useful! There was something in Dipper's mind telling him to stop and go back to bed. But the force telling him to go be the mood handyman was so strong, so much stronger. It was like Mabel was screaming in his ear about something. It was confusing. But the small feeling was in his gut. Didn't he listen to his gut? _Gut feelings... heh, Will won't be getting any more of them. His is all round and bloated! Maggots probably impregnated his dead corpse. I bet they're thrashing about, playing in his brain like a maze and intestines like a slide.._  
    No, stop.   
    But why stop? He was only having fun.   
    No, this isn't fun.   
    Yes, it's plenty fun!  
    He held his brain in frustration. He quite literally felt like he was being torn apart, body ripping apart at the seams.   
    _I just want to know the answer... I just want to see. I want to see! **I want to see I want to see I want to see I want to see-**_  
    "Your wish is granted, kid. But you're gonna regret it later when you have a splitting headache!" A high-pitched voice rang out. Suddenly, he could feel something writhing around on his forehead.   
    "The- AH!" He shouted out, hands flying over the spot on his head. "Wh-what the fuck?!" His skin was, quite literally, tearing apart in a small circle. Dipper could  _hear_  the skin tearing apart. Muscles were pushed apart like tiny chords, something rising in between them. Blood gushed down the bridge of his nose, threatening to be sucked up in his nostrils with every intake of breath. It trickled over his lips and into his mouth, choking over his screams of pure pain and anguish. His fingers gripped at his scalp and hair, ripping out random strands and causing him to bleed even more. With each further tear, his eyes seemed to close just a bit more. Sparkly black ink, something comparable to the cosmos, dripped out of his eyes in replacement of tears.   
    Then his forehead started to burn. Someone must be taking a hot iron and pressing it against his skin. Yea, that was the answer. But no one stood around him. The cellphone in his pocket vibrated and chimed a cheery tune, his brain automatically knowing that it must've been his sibling Mabel. A chat sounded lovely, but he was a bit preoccupied at the moment. Too bad, Mabel had some good news to share with him.   
    How unfortunate.   
    Then Dipper's entire world swirled. His throat was dry and hoarse from screaming so loud. Maybe someone would come in to check on him, then smell the rotting corpse, then see the wonderful mess he was making... he'd have to clean that up later.   
    Hands reached up to gently pat his face. Oh, wait. Those were his hands. Both eyes were closed- at least he thought his eyes were closed, because he could still see. Sort of. Everything either sparkled and shone or burned and glowed like the sin-cleansing light of heaven. He turned around. Snapped around, actually, sounds more appropriate, because his lower body didn't move at all. Instead his head swiveled around, neck bones breaking from the unnatural movement. But he was still alive.  
 _How am- you know, I really want to just **fucking kill something.**_  
    So of course, what did he do? Go to fucking kill something. But elevators, doors and stairs were far too boring for him. Why waste time when there was a perfectly good window right here that he could more than easily break through?  
  
    He backed up all the way against the farthest wall. Dipper inhaled deeply, then bounced off of the back of his heel. He reeled into the window, arm shattering it to pieces.   
    Life seemed to slow down all around him. He fell with his back to the ground, eye on his forehead peering up at the sky. Each shard of glass was like a small, baby triangle.. _. heh, baby Bill Ciphers._  Or were they stars? No, they were triangles. They were most certainly baby triangles. Each baby triangle seemed to grow an eye, followed by two stubby arms and legs, at top hat... had they evolved? This was odd. Each one seemed to reach for him, extending a cane out like a hand for him to grab onto. Or was he stabbing him? He flapped his arms wildly, trying to escape from the stabbing man. Better safe than sorry.   
    He flipped over. The ground was much closer than it was before. A few people were staring up at him with a look of horrid surprise.  _Ladies and gentlemen, you have no reason to fear! I'm taking the fast way down, no worries!_  
    They couldn't hear him. None of them could.   
    But they could certainly hear the sickening crunch of his bones all cracking and breaking at once, splintering into thousands of pieces while simultaneously tearing his insides to shreds. Blood flowed everywhere, splattering all over the pavement. A child nearby had a large splash of it on her sundress and chocolate mint ice cream. He wanted to scream out Hey, blood makes a great topping! Just image its chocolate and you'll never know the difference!  
    But he couldn't. He was dead.   
  
  
  
    Then he woke up. No, not his demolished body. His real, living, breathing, adult body. No, he was no author. Bill was no recently-fired handsome gentlemen.   
    He was an adult stuck in a battle, and Bill was a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is not over yet. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is only the beginning.


	9. What We've Become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so hype for this story that you all get the next chapter already 
> 
> Hip hip hooray and dear god I am tired

  Holy shit, his neck hurt.  
    _Well, that's what you get for sleeping against a tree, moron._ Dipper sighed and shook his head to himself.   
    The duel lids over his deep henna eyes parted. His first view was of the bleak, expansive sky. Light from the sun attempted to poke through in some spots, almost as if someone had placed a large piece of dark paper between their atmosphere and the large celestial being that lit up their world. Said metephorical paper prevented most light from draining through, causing nearly everything to appear ten shades darker than how it had once appeared. Why? Well, that should be obvious at this point, given that one knew a little background on a certain demon involved in their past.   
    Bill Cipher.   
    No one was quite sure as to what he'd done to cause this, but one this was for certain. This was 'the end', 'doomsday', 'reckoning time'. But how? Well, when a small triangle with vast knowledge and the power to create nuclear fission within the palm of his hands, it shouldn't come as quite the surprise he was able to do such a feat. But it wasn't in a blaze of blue hellfire. He simply- poof!- made almost every human in existance simply cease to exist. The exceptions to this were but six humans; Dipper, of course, Mabel, Pacifica, Stanley, Gideon, and Robbie. They'd stuck together for the past twenty years, harrowingly surviving and living off of what humanity left behind.   
    Of course they'd changed a significant amount in the twenty years that had passed. Dipper was no longer the scrawny, almost bird-like child that he was at age twelve. He'd put weight and muscles on and could now be what one would describe as 'beefy'. Since razorblades were more of an unnecessary luxury, he'd given up attempting to properly shave a significant amount of stubble growing on his chin. He'd fended off a beard by cutting it off as soon as possible with a knife. But a knife wasn't exactly the safest thing to use and had resulted in quite a few nick marks from where the blade had fallen astray. His untameable hair had also grown out, now in a thick ponytail held back by a hairtie.   
    Mabel had grown 'hard around the edges'. Bubbly positive thoughts had popped and rotted away, revealing much darker and adulterated ones in their place. Her muscles were chisled and lean, and bags were ever present under her eyes. Dark ripples of hair were always tied back, hairstyle somewhat copying her twin's with the exception of it being considerably longer. She rarely let up her dark attitude. On rare occasion she did, it was usually the resulting of something Pacifica had done. Ah yes, the two were dating, if not married.   
    As where Mabel darkened, Pacifica had seemed to absord her personality and lightened up. She'd hacked off most of her hair, complaining it always got in the way and that it was mostly fake, anyways. She had assumed the role of motherly figure over the group, tending to wounds and sending small praises and words of encouragement all around. Dipper sometimes wondered if it was because she would never be able to have a child of her own, since she and Mabel were both female and neither were looking to be impregnated by anyone in the group of survivours.   
    Gideon was still the same old, baby-man child that was always screaming. The end of the world didn't change much about him, and for Dipper that was oddly... admirable. Physically, he was still heavyset, but had put on a bit of muscle. His once 18th century hair had flopped down to its natural style, which had a striking resemblence to that of Dipper's hair when he was quite young and but a twelve year old.  
    Stanley was still good old Stanley. Quiet, nerdy, and always had a gun ready to shoot out the innards of the unlucky bastard that so happened to sneak up on him while he was napping. He was in his fifty's now, not quite ancient but losing that youthful spryness he once possessed.   
    Robbie rarely spoke. Hell, he rarely even glanced their way unless truly necessary. It was quite obvious to them all that he was an emotional wreck iniside; likely, he wondered why he lived and everyone else didn't. No one blamed him, though. They'd all felt like that upon multiple occasions.   
    Strange thing was, when this began, they found that they all had cryptic tattooes of their Cipher Wheel symbols printed on their body. Mabel's symbol seemed to shoot across her back, spreading out from her lower hips and star pointing with pride towards the nape of her neck. Pacifica had hers on her stomach. Mabel got quite the kick out of watching it move when she breathed, sometimes even squishing up the girl's skin to make the animal 'talk' and 'move'. Gideon's pentagram-like star could be located on either of his hands. It had split apart, one side located on the left and the other on the right. Stanley's glasses were on his lower arm, right below the elbow. Robbie's was, none too surprisingly, located directly above his actual heart. But it had been unanimously decided that Dipper's tattoo was by far the most exsquisite and intricate out of them all.   
    His entire pine tree took up his entire chest, a single line indicating a closed version of Bill's eye in the middle of the upper triangle. Lines shot out and curved in every single direction as if they were a metal sculpture of deer horns. Triangles grew out of random points on the curves like demonic leaves.   
    They all had a feeling that the tattooes had a higher purpose simply than decoration, but such reasoning had failed to present itself after all this time.  
      
    That dream was certainly going on his 'Crazy Dream Bullshit Probably Caused By Bill' list. What was Bill attempting to accomplish, anyways, by sending him such obscure and... temporary lewd dreams? Just the thought of engaging Bill in a friendly conversation at one of the long-gone coffee shops sent chills down his spine. And living with him? Dipper wouldn't even dare consider it even if Satan slapped him across the face and demanded it out of him. Mabel was certainly going to get a kick out of it when she woke up. Which seemed to be about now.   
    "Morning, miss Mabel." He chimed, sitting up and placing his back up agains the rough bark of the tree. It barbed through his clothing and into his skin, but he didn't mind too much. He'd slept in worse places.   
    "Morning, dapper Dipper." Mabel hummed back, attempting to escape the tight embrace of her blonde lover who was snoring contently. She hated waking up anyone from slumber. It seemed so much better than real life. "Got something to tell me, Bro? I know that look in your eye."   
    "Yea, I do, actually. Sit down, this is a doozy of a story."   
    She let out a snort. "Dipper, I'm already sitting, you moron."   
    Dipper laughed out in return. "Yea, just stay seated." he rubbed his temple and sighed deeply, pausing before rising up to meet his twin's eyes again. "I should've listened to you and put up that dream catcher before I slept last night." Dream catcher usage had become a primary anti-Bill system for when they were sleeping. Bill always was trying to get into their minds and manipulate them. They could resist while they were awake using a series of charms and magic devises, but they were completely open to attack whilst in slumber.   
    "Shit, Dipper!" Mabel whisper-shouted, avoiding waking anyone. "What was the damage?"   
    "Long story short, I started living with Bill. We were both adults, and things were back in.. non-apocalypse time. I developed a massive crush on him, then one thing led to another and..." Mabel gasped.  
    "You didn't."  
    "Yea, I did."   
    "You fucked him? In your dream?" She was struggling to not shout, and Dipper placed a finger up to his mouth to silence her.   
    "Don't give me that look! You know he was the one manipulating my dreams." He had to be. There was no way in hell he would ever manifest something like that within his own conciousness.   
    The two sat in silence for quite some time, pondering. Their think fest came to an end when Pacifica, then Gideon, then Stanley all stirred from sleep around the same time, as if they were all connected to the same alarm system set to wake them up at a specific time.   
    "Morning, kids. Or afternoon. Goodnight? Hell, I don't know anymore." Stanley grumbled from deep within his throat. He was never a morning person. They all gave a small 'good morning' in return, directed at both Stanley and each other.   
    Each prepared for the day ahead, gathering weapons and packing up whatever they'd taken from their bags. Pacifca was stoking the flames to the fire that would soon cook their breakfast, which included canned goods that had luckily not expired in thirty years along with a random assortment of nuts and berries gathered the day prior while walking around.  
    It was surprisingly calm and peaceful, even Gideon commenting on how nice the silence was. Usually Cipher was up and at 'em by now, schemes of torture or mental pain afllicting their bodies already. Perhaps he had grown tired of them. Perhaps he would leave them alone.  
    Dipper nearly shook his head and chuckled out loud. No, Bill would not stop.   
    He would never stop until he got what he wanted. That was simply the way of the Cipher.


End file.
